It has previously been proposed to provide resilient soles for footwear, and H. J. Bronson U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,217 shows one example of such footwear. It has also been proposed to have inflatable bladders in footwear and to have manual or foot actuated pumps for circulating air in footwear or for inflating the bladders mentioned above.